Telecommunications networks in a mesh topology offer many advantages over networks that are restricted to a ring topology. A mesh topology is disadvantageous, however, in that existing mechanisms for the restoration of mesh networks after failure are complex, particularly so after the failure of multiple network elements. Therefore, the need exists for a mesh network architecture that is faster to restore in the event of the failure of a network element.